Lucifer PWP
by BoneLotus
Summary: Exactly what the title says. WARNINGS: Pretty much everything you expect from plotless porn. Now with 20% more kink! Het sex (which is really weird for me to write) and some worshiping of Mark's dancing (read: pelvic thrusts.) Not exactly romance but ff doesn't have a 'Smut' genre, so I do what I can.
1. Prologue

This is just the prologue so it has no plot or porn.

* * *

Lucifer loved to play but he got bored very easily and constantly needed new toys. But what with this being hell and Lucifer being Lucifer, there was an entirely different definition to the word 'toy' and especially 'play'. Lucifer's toys were people. Humans that Hell had yet to turn into demons. If he spotted one that caught his eye, he'd invite them back to his place to play. They all knew what 'play' meant, it wasn't really a secret and almost all agreed quickly, figuring that what Lucifer had in store was better than constant torture. And for the most part, they were right, at least at first, but as previously mentioned, Lucifer got bored easily and when he got bored of a toy, he broke it. And so there was a giant pile of broken humans, in just as much pain as they were when they were being tortured, but now unable to scream.

* * *

Since this is about Lucifer, I'll have to change my usual footer. Mark Pelligrino is gorgeous and, _damn,_ can that man move his hips! (Look up him dancing during karaoke at the cons. I especially recommend the one where he sings "Sweet Transvestite" from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.


	2. Body (Yum!)

My Luci is pretty damn OOC so suing me will get you even less than usual.

Unbeta'd, but it's porn, so it's not like you read it for the grammar.

* * *

Lucifer sat on his throne, slowly stroking his rock hard cock through his jeans as he grinned evilly at the beautiful woman kneeling before him. Her wrists were bound behind her back with duct tape and her head hung down, hiding the fact that her mouth was also covered with the stuff. He stood up and walked over to her, almost cooing, "Look at you," He circled her, looking at her from all angles as he continued, "on your knees before me." He stopped in front of her. "Right where you belong." She looked at his tented pants with undisguised hunger "You know," he said, stroking her hair and cheek, not in affection but in approval, "I can do anything I want to you and you can't stop me." He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "But then, you wouldn't want to, would you?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair from the top of her head and tugged it upwards, cruelly. She understood the silent command and stood up so fast he only got two good tugs in, but then he tugged her hair to the side and she bent her head, exposing her neck. He bent forward slightly and bit her, right where her neck met her shoulder, almost hard enough to make her bleed, which was odd, as his usual goal was to make her bleed. She gave a whimper and he whispered harshly in her ear "You like that, don't you, bitch?" She nodded. He bit again, not as hard this time and said "My little bitch. But it's not enough, is it? You want more." She nodded her head even harder this time and faster, too. Pulling her hair again, he threw her against a wall, ripping off her duct tape gag at the same time, growling loudly "Then say it!" When she landed he walked toward her, still growling, "I wanna hear you beg for it, bitch." He stopped only inches away, completely naked now, the head of his cock less than an inch from her face. She cried out, "Please! Oh, fuck please! Bite me again, take me, break me, fuck me hard, do whatever you want to me, please! I need it! I need you inside me! Fuck, please!" He squatted so his face was near hers and chuckled darkly "Well, since you asked so nicely..." He tugged her up by her hair again and shoved her backwards onto a bed that wasn't there before, her wrists now bound together against the headboard. He stood at the foot of the bed, looked her up and down while he slowly pumped his cock, knowing he had finally found the perfect toy. The one he would never get bored of. "Spread your legs" he ordered and she did as she was told. Lucifer grinned, yes, she was definitely the perfect toy. She did as she was told but wasn't mindlessly obedient, she reacted to his every word and touch exactly the way he wanted her to, she moved the perfect way, from the way she moved her hips while walking, to the way she threw her head back while they were having sex, to the way she writhed underneath him, grinding her hips against his. Not to mention she was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the other angels, which is why he considered this sex, not just fucking. "I want you to see you squirm, test your bonds." And she did as she was told, even making the struggling sounds he wanted but hadn't asked for. When he had his fill of watching her (for now) He stood on his knees between her legs, lifted her left leg to go over his shoulder and shoved into her as hard as she could take (if he went as hard as he could, he'd kill her and dead toys just aren't as much fun.) She screamed, equal measures of pleasure and pain. But he knew her, knew that she enjoyed the pain just as much, if not more than the pleasure. He didn't give her any time to adjust, neither of them wanted it, before he pulled out and rammed her again, just as hard but a little bit faster, grunting and speeding up with every thrust.

* * *

I'm feeling generous so reviewers will get a anatomically-correct Popsicle, lollipop and life-size pillow of Mark Pelligrino. (So you can suck him and snuggle him at the same time!)


End file.
